


Coming Down

by GrieverBitMyFinger



Series: Kuroshitsuji Drabbles [11]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Cuddling & Snuggling, Erotica, Fireworks, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Random & Short, Rough Sex, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shota, Smut, Soulmates, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrieverBitMyFinger/pseuds/GrieverBitMyFinger
Summary: Ciel sees it as pointless to be spending his time waiting for fireworks out in the cold when he has better things to do, it's up to Sebastian to convince him otherwise.





	Coming Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone! Someday, I will learn that procrastinating until the last three days leading up to a holiday deadline is not a good idea, but that day is not today. I wish I could've made it longer, but I didn't have much time with Christmas and everything. I hope all of you enjoy this anyways, that you all had lovely holidays, and that the new year will bring you nothing but happiness. See you in 2018! (Title from "Coming Down" by Halsey)

"Did we really have to stay out here? There are so many people and it's too bloody cold," grumbled my master as he stood by the lake, arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Oh come now, my lord. It's not so bad is it? There's a clear sky and we will have a wonderful view of the fireworks," I tried to reassure him, resting a hand on his small shoulder.

"As if I actually care about any of that, I'm only here because the servants wished to attend," his frown deepened when the wind picked up, sending a shiver up his spine.

I gazed at him, drinking in the sight of his slate hair falling delicately over his wind-flushed cheeks and the silk patch covering his right eye, his blue eye was narrowed slightly to show his unhappiness, though there was a mildly content spark in his eyes.

His small frame shook from the brisk air, though it was barely noticeable, and his pink tongue constantly darted out to keep his lips from feeling dry.

Such a lovely sight...

I pondered for a few seconds, eyes scanning our surroundings as I whispered in his ear, "Don't you want to start the new year off with a bang?"

His cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red at the double-meaning as his visible eye rose up to meet mine definitely, "Don't be crude, Sebastian. Just find somewhere to sit that isn't frozen."

"Of course, young master," I replied with a barely visible smirk tugging at my lips; the look in his eye and the way he pressed back against me contradicted his words.

I ignored the noise around us, from the mother and her child chatting on a blanket a few away to Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finnian laughing while Tanaka and Snake sat silently, sipping small cups of green tea, in favour of finding a more private setting.

I noticed a patch of grass beneath a large tree quite a bit away from the crowd, big and dark enough to hide anyone below it, but still close enough to see the fireworks.

Perfect, it's perfect.

"I think I've found just the place," I said, sliding my hand from his shoulder to his wrist, tugging him lightly in the direction the tree was in.

He gave a simple nod and followed me as I led him, ignoring the curious looks given to us as we passed other people awaiting the show that would take place in the sky in ten minutes.

"What do you think?" I questioned as I gestured to the empty spot, free of ice and water, though it wouldn't be very comfortable with how cold it was.

Easily solvable.

I lit a small fire on the other side of the trunk, hiding our shadows, but still providing a suitable amount of warmth.

Next, I shook a few feathers from my wings to cover a small portion of the ground to keep either of us from getting any kind of dirt on our clothes and creating a small bed of feathers and leaves for us to lay on.  
"Not bad," he mumbled, and I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

His words were the equivalent of high praise from someone more open with his or her feelings than my master was, "I'm very glad to hear it. Care to sit?"

"Yes, my feet are quite tired from the long walk here," he sighed, lowering himself to the ground gracefully, running his slender fingers through the midnight feathers below him idly, "Tonight is such a waste of time, I could have already finished the rest of my paperwork and had time to read for a while before time to retire."

I sat down beside him, pulling him against my side before pulling him onto my lap fully, delighting in the small squeak of surprise that fell from his lips.

"I'm sorry you feel that it's a waste of time. However, you do need a break every once and a while, do you not agree? You worked nearly all day Christmas Eve."

"Maybe so, but I could be doing something at least somewhat productive back at the manor. Why couldn't they have come alone?" he huffed, staring at me with an unimpressed look.

I chuckled at his expression and wrapped my arms around his waist, "Because you have never seen fireworks before, my lord. But, if you truly don't wish to join them in the festivities, allow me to make this night worth your while."

"How would you do that?" my lover tilted his head, and shifted his legs so that they rested more comfortably across mine as his eyes trailed down my body not-so-subtly.

"I could find an activity that would make the time pass by faster and help you unwind after doing so much work."

That piqued his interest and he sat up straighter, a wicked glint in his eyes that perfectly complimented the lustful look in mine as he moved his arms to drape them around my neck, "What did you have in mind then?"

"Something like this," I purred, pulling his face closer to mine to crash my lips against his.

Our lips moved in synchronization, hot, hungry, and demanding in their intensity.

Our tongues fought for dominance when he parted his plump lips, a playful nip at my tongue urged me to pick up the pace and press my mouth against his harder as one of my hands slid from his back to rest over his rear.

He pushed my hands away momentarily, moving to straddle my lap rather than sit across it, letting out a quiet groan at the friction caused by the new position. 

I broke away from his lips to allow him to catch his breath while I trailed from his mouth, to his jaw, and then to his neck.

I brushed my fangs against his pulse-point and down further before biting down gently, drawing a few small droplets of blood that I quickly lapped up, sucking a dark red mark onto it and planting a kiss there after my saliva had healed it.

More bites and kisses were peppered upon his neck, along with a growing number of love bites, proving that he was mine, and mine alone.

He mewled quietly, leaning his head away to give me better access to his weak spot.

One of three weak spots, that is.

The fingers of his left hand slid upwards to tangle in my ebony hair, the right ones sliding down my chest slowly, feeling the firmness beneath his finger as he explored, ignoring the material still covering it.

I attempted to move lower, but was stopped by the sapphire blue coat he adorned.

With an annoyed growl, I pulled away to unbutton the coat and matching waistcoat beneath along with the crisp white shirt he wore, ignoring the urge to simply rip them to get them off sooner.

He wouldn't be happy if he only had my coat to cover him on the way home.

He fumbled with the buttons on my waistcoat, irritation spiking in his scent when he failed to get even the first button undone.

I pushed his hands away gently and unbuttoned my vest and shirt quickly.

He pushed the clothing off of my shoulders, having more freedom to feel around as he'd like now that no barriers remained.

He didn't stop me when I pressed my lips to his chest, wrapping my lips around a pert nipple and sucking faintly.

A moan broke free from his throat at the feeling, pressing into my mouth more as he tugged at my hair.

I hummed in appreciation at the touch, grazing my teeth over the sensitive bud before moving on to repeat the same steps on the one across from it.

He ground his hips against mine, the feeling of our erections rubbing together drew a deep moan from my throat.

"F-fuck," he murmured, repeating the action with a whimper.

I squeezed his behind and moved my other hand to the front of his shorts to unbutton them along with my own pants, leaving his knee socks and garters as they were on his calves.

"What if someone, ahh," he whined when our arousal brushed together, his fingers tightening around my left bicep, "What if someone sees us?"

I cooed quietly by his ear, soothing away the faint traces of anxiety in his scent, "I can assure you, no one will see us. I wouldn't risk someone seeing you in such a state."

"Such a state?" he raised a thin eyebrow, but turned his gaze downwards as nimble fingers moved from my arms to strip away the last remaining piece of fabric on his being, sighing in relief as he freed his throbbing manhood from it's confines.

I chuckled and trailed my hand up his thigh, inching closer and closer to his small dick with every caress, "Screaming my name as I fuck you so hard that you can't walk tomorrow."

He squirmed impatiently and pinched my left nipple, "Damn demon, stop teasing so much and get on with it."

I groaned at the very minor sting behind his touch, the pleasure from his touch alone, multiplied by the roughness, went straight to my cock that strained against the material trapping it uncomfortably.

"My, my, I thought you had better manners than that, master," I teased, removing my gloves with my teeth before wrapping it around his member and squeezing lightly, "You know what you have to do."  
His eyes shut tightly as he attempted to withhold a whine, "Why must you choose this time to be this way?"

"Because you were being rude, even if I am your mate, it's still my job to ensure that you're polite at all times," I stroked his member slowly, pumping it in a slow rhythm and soaking in every pleasured sigh and moan that left his plump lips.

I rubbed my finger over his sensitive slit, delighting in the quiet cry he muffled against my shoulder, "I won't do it!"

I pulled my hand away from his length, "Then I suppose you'll have to make do with your hand."

An indignant squeak was heard before he looked up at me with a wanton look in his eyes, "No!"

"Say the words and I'll help you with your little problem," I replied, staring at him patiently.

He eyed me with his mouth agape, in shock at my dismissal despite my own aching manhood, "But Sebastian..."

He hesitated before giving in, "Sebastian, please!"

"Please what, Ciel?" I questioned, noticing goosebumps rising on his arms.

From my words or the cold, I wasn't sure.

"Fuck me, fuck me until I scream so loud that I can be heard over the fireworks and so hard that I can still feel where your cock was buried inside me tomorrow, please Sebastian!" his voice grew louder and more desperate as he neared the end of his plea, eyes begging me to give in.

How could I resist my lover?

I quickly removed the last piece of clothing covering me, throwing the undergarments aside in a pile where the other pieces of our outfits laid, "Yes, my love."

"Care to pick a position?" I asked, reaching away from my lover to pull a small vile of lubrication from my coat pocket.

He pursed his lips as he thought before he moved off of my lap, dropping to his hands and knees beside me with a brief look of embarrassment that disappeared the instant he felt my hands grope at his hips, rubbing the pale skin there softly before coating my right hand with the strawberry scented lube.

I heard him inhale deeply to figure out the scent, a smell he recognized as soon as my index finger ghosted over his lips.

His tongue swirled around the offered digit, sucking faintly to retrieve every last drop of liquid coating it, "Mm... Strawberry?"

"Correct as always," I smiled, pulling my finger away and, without another warning, pressing it against the tight muscles of his ass.

He spread his legs wider as my first finger sunk into him, a deep breath sucked in at the minor pain of being stretched.

I slid my other hand down his back in a form of comfort, encircling it around his waist before grasping his cock to distract from the discomfort as I slid a second finger in.

I moved my fingers in a slow and steady rhythm while he relaxed more, small moans spewing from his lips when I pressed deeper and pumped his member with my other hand.

I licked my lips, shaking off the urge to pound him into the ground immediately; it would cause him pain, something I desperately want to avoid.

I scissored my fingers before adding a third, moving them faster, brushing over the bluenette's prostate in the process, gaining a loud, high-pitched shriek.

"S-Sebastian, I've been stretched enough. Please," he mumbled, hips pressing back against my hand to match my pace.

"Shh, keep your voice down, darling. Just a little longer," I said, leaning down to press my lips against the barely-visible dimples at the bottom of his back.

I pulled my fingers out of his puckered backside when I noticed a faint, orange flame in the far distance.

They're lighting the fireworks.

I tugged the back of his grey-blue locks to force his eyes to meet the star-painted sky, "Watch."

The first of the coloured explosions shot up into the sky above, sparks of red and gold erupting throughout the dark expanse, a loud sound following afterwards at it's release.

When the second one was thrown into the air, I lined myself up with his entrance and thrust into him slowly.

A whimper sounded from his mouth and his fingers dug into the black feathers below his palms as he adjusted to my size.

"Tell me when you're ready," I whispered, nuzzling the small hairs at the back of his neck.

He took a deep breath and nodded, "You can move."

I started slowly, emitting a low growl at the feeling of his tight hole stretched around my dick once again.

More kisses were placed down his spine and across his shoulders while one of my hands still stroked his length and the other was held beneath one of his own on the ground.

"Mm... You can move faster," he groaned, eyes drifting shut and his head falling forward when I followed his request.

At the sound of another bang above us, he opened his eyes against to watch as green and white twinkled below the stars.

His hips jerked back to meet mine halfway, a scream bursting from his lips when I hit that sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him.

"Ah! S-Sebastian!" he cried, nails digging into the dirt and his back arching.

The lights exploding above us gave off a loud enough noise to cover our voices and a gentle enough light to illuminate my lover's body beautifully.

Truly an exquisite sight to behold...

The lust rolling off of him in waves was intoxicating in the best of ways.

My eyes glowed faintly as I pulled out almost all the way before pushing back in roughly, licking away the sweat building on the small of his back.

I slammed into his harder, trying my best to contain my strength as the feeling overwhelmed me.

His heat, his sweet, sinful noises, his seductive body, everything was driving me completely insane.

The way he yelled my name and pressed against me was nothing short of erotic; a perfect way to end one year and begin another.

He moaned wantonly, pupils blown and a dazed look in his mismatched eyes as he fought to focus on the fireworks with his prostate being stimulated relentlessly.

I moved my hand from under his to grip his right hip in a firmly, but gently.

He tried to speak, but everything came out in broken sentences, between his screams and groans I managed to make out a few words, "I think- I think I'm close, nn!"

I moaned loudly as I felt my own orgasm building, feeling him clench around me as he came, his essence covering the ground beneath us as he cried out loudly, "Sebastian!"

I thrust into him several more times, a growl rumbling in my chest as I came deep inside him, filling him to the brim with my warm release.

He panted as we rode out our orgasms, before I stilled and pulled out gently.

He winced at the loss and his limbs trembled weakly; I managed to catch him just before he collapsed, his arms unable to hold up his weight any longer.

I lowered him onto the clean portion of the feathers on his stomach and knelt beside him, licking away the mess I had made on his back and ass.

He sighed in content and looked over his shoulder at me, "Sebastian, that's good enough. Come lay with me."

I nodded and joined him, pulling his back against my chest when he turned over to watch as the last and biggest of the fireworks were released, glowing shades of cherry, white, gold, green, blue, and violet.

I wrapped my arms around his slim waist and rested my nose against the back of his head, inhaling his scent while I placed a chaste kiss against his silky hair.

I massaged and kneaded the flesh beneath my black-tipped fingers, emitting a deep purr at the happiness I felt at having my beloved in my arms.

He laid his hands atop mine and tangled his legs with mine, "Sebastian?"

"Yes, Ciel?" I asked, watching the happiness in his eyes rather than the fireworks when he glanced back at me, "I love you."

"I love you as well, dear one."

In that moment I decided that when the time came, I wouldn't eat his soul, but rather preserve it.

I would keep him alive until he's ready to claim the immortality I can offer him in exchange for his eternal love.

He's my soulmate and I could never be without him, never again.

He looked back in front of him to watch the reflections of light in the lake, a comfortable silence settling between us as the chime of a clock was heard in the distance, twelve sounds of the bell signaling that it was midnight and officially the new year.

He turned around, not caring a bit that he was missing the last of the rainbow sparks in the sky, and looked up at me with adoration before connecting his lips to mine.

The kiss was long and gentle, filled with nothing but love and understanding.

My crimson eyes fluttered opened to meet his azure and violet ones, a rare smile spreading on his lips as we stared into each others eyes, "Happy New Years, my darling."


End file.
